Love for Eternity
by Shirodevil
Summary: REWRITTEN Vampires that are bound to bonds of twisted love,trapped between reality and a never-ending realm of the eternal. Oh joy. Hopefully someone remembers this. Pairings are to be decided once future chapters are written. Any thoughts? Review plz.


**Note:**** I'm very sorry for the wait but I've been terribly busy.****This is under a ****Rewritten**** mode**** starting from chapter 1**** I w****ill continue from here, slowly updating**** one chapter at a time by switching them until I reach ch.10. From there, it's up to the readers whether I delete or continue****The story line will change a bit, but generally it'll be the same as I had originally planned…****Also, have a h****appy ****2008 and my best wishes to you for a good year and good health. The basis if the story will be the same. Please review if unsatisfied/curious. For now, please be patient. I have a few kinks I'll be editing in and out of this story. Also, I'm planning to delete a**** few**** stories**** starting from next month****…Damn reality. Enjoy.**

Cues:

//…//-flashback or memory

///!!!///-action or sound

"no duh"-obvious speech

'…'-Internal thoughts

((A.N: If I've forgotten to add any of them, just ignore. Probably due to my laziness, but if it's confusing, feel free to ask through a review/private message. Thanks.))

**Chapter One****: Impulse**

* * *

//memory//

…

……

_Accompanied by clouds of grays and blurs of blue, rain heavily showered __the__ Konoha countryside, the__outskirts of Konoha metropolis, __along with a section of the nearby forest thick with trees and life that spread alongside the borderline of fire country. _

_Within this particular section of forest, rain was able to reach a small yet sturdy__ tent__, the sound of rain tiptoeing__ across__ the __waterproof__ covering_

_Inside, the two __seven year-olds __were sheltered, dependent on each other for body heat. The __boy cradled her__ with his arms in a firm hold__, bonding with the radiating __body __heat that surrounded her__, along with her constant shaking_

_The feather-like touch of his fingertips lingered on the surface of her silky skin__ to soothe__ only to__ alarm__ her senses,__ react__ing__ at once to a feeling of needles prickling up and down her spine. _

_"Sakura…wake up."_

_Silence_

_She replies with a drowsy gaze in his direction__, rubbing her eyes, salty and wet, while noticing the moisture markings along his shirt.__ Her face was pale, and her hands were trembling._

_///Sniff sniffle///_

_"__Bad dream?"_

_"__…T__he same one…__It's__ hard to get used to...eve__n after so __many of them..__." The gentle jade in her eyes smolder a deadly light, grasping onto the heartfelt smile that tugged at her rosy cheeks and lustrous lips. _

_"A-ah…Sorry…__ Nii-C__han__…__What am I thinking…constantly telling you such boring details…__?"_

_"Quit calling me that! I have a name…baka…__And we're the same age!__"_

_"But I like calling you that…Onii-Chan__" her hands tenderly held onto his__, "__It means I'm not alone and… you'll__ treat me like a real sister, from now until forever and ever!"_

_"B-baka! Step-sister means you're my sister! Blood doesn't matter!"_

_"Hai Sasuke-Niichan!" _

_Her __happy__ expression __augmented his reddening__ cheeks. __After a few moments, her expression turns blank, quieting her laughter._

_"__Ne, Sasuke-Kun….Do you think__ mama__ wil__l find us__?"_

_"__No way, __mama__ wouldn't expect us here__ I wrote a note telling her we ran away to Suna city. If she actually cared, she would've passed the border looking for you.__ We'll __be fine as long as we stay here__"_

_"__I don't know why I have to…__She said we were suppos__ed to move out of our home all of a__ su__dden…She said we can't see you or papa__ anymore__…__Sasuke-Kun…why can't we see papa anymore? Why?"_

_"I'm guessing sh__e's planning to run away from me and Papa and Itachi Niichan__. I wouldn't blame her though. Papa never understood the opposite sex. I don't care if she leaves. I just don't want you to go. You can't leave me."_

_"I won't ...but…that reminds me…Itachi-Niichan...he told me…that he was goi__ng to do something bad tonight…He said it was better to leave with mama…why? Why does everyone want me to leave…?__"__ She whispered, clinging onto the edges of her pastel green flower-patterned dress.__ His eyes were averted to the side, unable to answer with a straight face._

_"…I don't know…__But I don't.__"_

_"__ I don't want to leave…not away from you__…not Sasuke-Kun…"__…__His hand__ gently__ glided through the long tresses of pastel pink, his forehead leaning against hers, faces centimeters apart. _

_From this, you could expect her to blush. _

_She glared._

_"__Onii-Chan. __Stop it. Why are you touching me?__"_

_"__Sigh…again with the Onii-Chan…? What if I said __I can't help__ but__ feel sorry?__"_

_"Quit lying and get your hands off__ of__ me__! And I thought you had manners!__"__He grins__, his charcoal eyes gleaming with playful intent, a cold smirk kept on the curves of his lips._

_"You know I hate it when people touch me…"__ she grew flustered as the words streamed out._

_"It's not like touching you would mean I've got cooties or something…"_

_"But I__'ve heard they're dangerous! Ma__ma says not to trust men…"_

_"Even me?"_

_"You're a boy…and my Onii-Chan! B__ut that's no excuse to touch me!"_

_"Hn…"_

_"Body heat is the only exception for touching… she breathed pulling away. She made an attempt to move away, only to lean against the fabric wall of their tent__, just as the boy amusingly,__ had foreshadowed the situation._

_"__Don't touch __me! I'm serious.__"_

_Her temper always seasoned a situation. _

_"You never min__ded touching__ when alone__…Sakura…__"__ his boyish blank expression always made her feel those butterflies fluttering within the pit of her stomach. _

_"That's only when I needed it!"_

_"Well, there's no reas__on to argue. But you know, girls__ would kill to be this close to a pretty boy like me.__" he affirmed, his__ words being __the one and only truth for Sakura__, sparking a hint of jealousy__. Sasuke purred as she surrendered back into his arms, climbing into his lap like a baby kitten. She leaned into his chest, her innocent alacrity satisfying him inside out. They could've stayed inside the Uchiha manor, a more reasonable shelter… but the memories were unbearable._

_"That's different__…I was always crying…"_

_"You were always the crybaby back then."_

_"I still am…But I was grateful…I mean, when I had no one…You were always there…The only __one__ who'd ever call my name…I'll never forget that… "_

_She closed her eyes, engulfed by his enrapturing lips, his tongue sliding in sync with her own. He tenderly gnawed on her bottom lip, she who responds, emitting a squeal of childlike contentment. _

_"… Sasuke…"_

_Hold me…_

_"Hn…"_

_Never let go…_

_"__…I want to__…I want__to __be useful to you."_

_I need you…_

_I love y—…_

_"Yo__u already are, so quit whining. Just…Don't leave me."_

_Please…_

_"I won't."_

_"__Promise me...__"_

_Stay with me forever._

_"Hai hai! I pinky swear that I, Haruno Sakura, will never leave my Sasuke-Kun__ 'Onii-Chan'__"_

_Hopefully I can__ say those words__…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

…**Liar.**

* * *

"Get in order…"

The soft order uttered through the speakers attached to the ceiling. The sound was like a siren through the sensitive ears of the several women in white silk kimono sleepwear who stampeded at once out of their rooms aligned each side of the dimly lit hallway on the second floor. The direction they were headed for was the first floor dressing room.

Women frantically scattered noisily, pushing and shoving in their silk kimonos, assembling together into a line.

The complacent voice echoed from the painted lips of an aged woman who wore a smile distastefully. The signal of the daily assessment came to mind.

"Look at these disgusting folds of skin, your waist needs work…"

"Did you have to cake on that much make-up? I can still see all of those wrinkles…

"Well we certainly can't do anything about this face of yours…ugly fools…"

"What have you been eating? What a pig…"

She laughed, walking slowly in a black kimono made of expensive silk, her dirty comments fluttered in soft whispers among the women who took them without argument. Her eyes scanned the women like a hawk watching its prey. Occasionally she'd run her hands up and down a woman's legs, chest, bust, and waist checking for any gain in fat or disfiguring features apparent to the naked eye.

Known as one of the heartless when it came to the brothel house business with renting women for huge profits, Gloria the elderly spinster, was infamous for her capacious inn and handpicked geishas especially under her care residing in a small village labeled as the countryside, where modern influence was of no concern, a few hundred miles from Konoha city. Sleep during the day, and work during the night. The routine would never end.

"I see all of you need to work much harder. Yet again…I see failure."

///Snap (fingers)///

"Take them away boys. Do whatever you like and throw them out and away from my sight…" Gloria smiled, earning a cringe from the three women before her, snapping her fingers. Two of her hired men grabbed the three who failed the daily assessment. Unaffected by their horrendous screams and cries of agony, the men continued dragging them away.

"…except for one…"

Gloria stopped in front of Sakura, eyes gleaming acquisitively.

"Haruno-Chan…a most talented geisha among these pathetic amateurs…You are already at a ripe age of 13, and quite the turncoat of the bunch. It's hard to believe that one of my youngest geishas is the most popular with the men…" The flattery was taken in by a smile.

"I've learned a smile is the best method to repress hatred…sensei." She responded coldly, the smile never leaving her lips.

"Indeed. It's amazing to see you now as you are…You were given to me at the age of seven by your own mother...I'm thankful to her you know…I've raised you by my rules, and you've never disobeyed me…a true genius in the art of seduction. Every day, even after a request, you return just as pure…"

"Of course, sensei…That is my purpose in life, is it not? To captivate those who take a glance. "

"Yes…never forget, geishas are tools my dear. I might consider making you the top dog once I retire…"

"Whatever you desire, I shall oblige the best of my ability…sensei."

The others turned green with envy. However, they could do nothing but watch in silence. The women there had no right to complain or express emotion. Life depended on their looks and charm alone. A prostitute was useless without a beautiful face to allure and a body to act with skill. Despite their hatred, they acknowledged that Sakura was talented, identical to a doll Gloria could order around to do anything perfectly. Yes, they acknowledged her genius. Nothing else.

"Alright…I've seen enough. You all take your nightly baths and hurry before opening the inn…you have three hours prior to your shifts. All of you report to the lobby once preparations are set." She announced, retreating into the very last room in the hallway.

* * *

The women ran up to the third floor where the public bathroom was allocated. Before Sakura could step through the glass door,

///Shove///

"Get out of the way twerp!"

"Acting like such a teacher's pet aren't you, pathetic girl?

"Ha! A mere kid has no right to bathe with grownups! No matter what genius lurks around in that little freak's mind, ne?"

"Everyone here should know Ino-Chan is the most beautiful, unlike this wretch who keeps on stealing the mistress's attention! Ne…?"

Yamanaka Ino, always second in the brothel business when it came to the forehead girl.

"You're not even worth looking at…Sure we're the same age. But we'll NEVER be on the same level. With that big brow, all you'll have is brains to find a way to grab Gloria's attention. You'll NEVER beat my beauty…You hear me, forehead girl?

"Loud and clear, Ino-pig."

"Ugh! I am NOT a pig! Ladies…Let's hurry up and wash before this forehead freak comes in!" Ino squealed as she stepped into their public bathroom, the other women sneering at her for one last time before following.

The feminine shrills finally quieted down once they shut the glass door that led to the bathing room. Sakura had then quickly withdrawn herself, toward a square trap door in the ceiling. With a jump, she slammed her fist against the door, letting it fly out of the way—her usual method. She took another jump, careful not to widen her legs so the silk of her kimono would remain intact. Hands on the edges of a side, she wriggled herself up, until able to move her tiny feet into the attic compartment, where nothing but darkness and dust bunnies crept. She froze, her muscles tensing as the hearing of footsteps echoed behind her.

"Uhm…Haruno-San…aren't you going to wash…?"

"Aren't you?—How the hell did you get up here?"

"A-ah! Uhm…I was trained by my d-dad…he was a martial artist…and h-he taught me how to keep fit…"

"…I see."

///Awkward silence.///

Greenish Emerald met purplish ivory, the thirteen-year olds eyes meeting at a glance, before the girl with short glossy black hair turned away bashfully, fidgeting as if holding back.

"Hinata-Chan, if you're wondering why I'm up here, I just wanted to wait until the others finish bathing. By the way, I'm Sakura, not Haruno. Haruno is a name I will never let those close to me say. We've only known each other since you came, but I consider you as the closest I've had since I was brought to this hell."

"B-but…"

"I'll make this clear for you. That surname belongs to my mother. You heard Gloria. She's the very person who abandoned me. I can't stand her anymore…don't call me by that, ne? I call you Hinata because I don't care about the family you came from. I care about Hinata-Chan!" Sakura grinned, a mask of happiness.

"Sniff…U-understood…"

Hinata's eyes brimmed with tears, sounds of sniffles and soft cries echoed within the room.

"Ah…Crying again? We've already known each other for a year! Damn, you're easy to tease…Oh I suppose I have no choice. I did have a surprise for you only to see…but I guess you don't want—"

"N-no-no! I'm fine! I-'m fine! What is it?" Hinata rubbed away her tears in haste, without caring for the noticeable traces of smudged make-up around her eyes. Sakura giggled, before raising her right hand, snapping her fingers.

Yip Yip

///Jump///

///Jump///

///Pounce///

///Lick///

///Squeal///

///Lick///

In the silk covered lap of the extremely pale Hinata, recovering from aftershock was…

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

"Tada! Cute isn't he?"

—a shockingly orange fox.

"I-I-It's a he? –I mean—H-how—where—when—W-W-what—where…w—Why!?"

Hinata sat with a bewildered expression, the fox continuously slobbering its slimy tongue in her left cheek.

"Isn't he just adorable? I found him here in this very attic. I've been sneaking parts of my meal for him. And since the mean women here take an hour to clean while leaving me out, I usually spend that time here to play with Kyuubi-Chan! He's like my new best friend, next to you of course!"

The baby fox immediately removed himself from Hinata and leapt into Sakura's arms. She took a breather, taking a nervous glance at the fox.

"I-It has a name…?"

"Mhm! he likes it so much he comes to me whenever I say his name, Kyuubi—ha ha—hey that tickles!"

Giggles filled the room.

"Sakura-Chan is so different when outside of this room…When I first met you…I thought you were flawless…being so popular with all the men…Gloria only looks to you…a-and you're so brave whenever the other women bully you…I could never…" Hinata looked towards the ground, startled from Sakura's burst of laughter.

"Ha! Flawless…just like the others…I actually believed you were different…but it's okay. All I do is my job. I need to make a living to survive under Gloria. I feel trapped though…a smile is the only escape from reality. No one's perfect…I only try…And brave? I'm a coward…I was always one…still am." Sakura muttered, squeezing Kyuubi to her chest with a gentle glow, never losing her composure, or the curl of her lips.

"But it must be hard! …Staying on the top. I'm still an amateur and…I-If I wasn't with you, Gloria-Sama would've already sent me with those guards…I…I'm glad to be your friend…Sakura-Chan. I truly am."

Before Sakura was able to respond, the sound of glass doors opened along with the noisy rush of the other geishas retreating to their rooms to change for the night shift.

"Hey. Let's get ready now that they're gone! Gloria will murder us if we aren't ready for tonight's shift! We have an hour, so let's hurry!"

"Hai Sakura-San!"

Before making an exit from the attic, Sakura snuggled with Kyuubi for one last time.

"Kyuubi-Chan. Be a good boy for me, ne? I'll bring back a snack later, some of that raw salmon will do, ne?"

"Yipipyipp!" Kyuubi growled vigorously as if grinning, Sakura letting him out of his arms before jumping down towards the bathing room with Hinata, letting him roam into the darkness once more.

* * *

The dressing room was filled with women dressed in their colorful kimono attire, hair tidied and carefully shined, and faces painted with layering thick makeup that acted as a second skin.

Sakura and Hinata may have been the young, but age was certainly NOT an exception to cleavage.

Sakura stood still with undeniable grace, her lips curved into a smooth smile. The pink lengthy hair was tied, thanks to Hinata's expertise, in a perfect bun as usual. The only make-up found was some red lip gloss and eye shadow, complementing her luscious skin in pristine condition. Her silk kimono was scarlet red in color, a black butterfly meticulously enlaced into the fabric. A black obi was tied around her slim waist with gold patterns if lines chiseled in. The vibrancy of the material was sharply lined with her three measurements.

Hinata stood shyly just behind Sakura, taking in deep breaths to calm herself. She was slipped into a silk kimono that was a glossy washed blue patterned with geometric shapes in shades of orange, shaping soft curves from head to toe. Her prim attire went well with the silk-like short trimmed tresses of her hair.

"Oh! Hinata-Chan! You look so cute!"

"Ah…But I can't compare to you, Sakura-San."

"Ho ho ho! No one can compare to me!" Ino stood in a dark lavender silk kimono with a lemon yellow obi, extravagant flower patterns traced around her sleeves, the trimmings of her skirt and her collar down to her back. Her platinum blond hair was curled, shining brilliantly with two gold hair pieces holding her bun up neatly.

"Ladies…it is time to grace our customers with a taste of what we're made of! Remember now…don't disappoint me." Gloria announced, before leading then into the first floor lounge. The brothel house was always loaded with males lined up at the entrance where Gloria, the head mistress guided her paying guests into separate rooms. The first floor was occupied with the dressing room, along with halls aligned with separate rooms for rent, each equipped with simple room designs, scented candles, dining tables, bathrooms, all the essentials, and the futon beds.

The women were lined next to the counter in front of the sliding door labeled entrance. Gloria, in charge of all finances, sat behind the counter table, greeting all of the customers usually coming in. As the sign was switched from 'closed' to 'open', exactly from twelve, a few loaded men were lined in front of the counter, eager to choose their escort. The most decent looking women were chosen quicker than the rest as no one else would bid any higher.

Hinata bashfully had to decide between two customers who shyly offered to bid, Gloria assisting in raising the prices.

Ino was surrounded by men asking for her. Ino was in the middle of giving a grand smile in return along with a chatterbox of a mouth; talking about how beautiful she was, raising the bids put for her hand.

Sakura usually was one of the last few chosen, since she was well known to be argued over a certain bid.

"Can't I just get her for 200 pieces of gold…? I'm a tad short…and 800 pieces is a bit harsh no?" a man was brave enough to ask.

"Ah. Sorry to say but it all depends on the bidding price. The minimum bidding is 1,000 dollars in cash…The maximum is decided by the highest bidder. That is my way of sharing each of my precious products…30,000 is the highest so far. I can never go lower. It would be an insult to my customers and me as the owner." Gloria smiled coldly at all the men as they took out their wallets, eagerly checking their number of bills.

Currently seven men were courting Sakura as an escort.

Which would be able to pay for her in the end?

Ino cringed with jealousy, Hinata stared with admiration.

The numbers continued to rise, as the bags of gold multiplied.

"100,000!"

"No, 280,000…!"

"Fools…! She's worth 300,000 pieces worth of gold!"

"Three hundred million pieces of gold!"

///silence///

///clap x 3///

"Wonderful! We have a winner!"

The zeros never escaped Gloria's ears, her smile widening with greed.

"Haruno, prepare our most special room for this most generous young man…And treat him gently…ne?" Gloria reached for the promised price, from the hands of a…thirteen year old boy?

"Boy…Are you here alone?" Gloria speculated the handsome youth who gave her nothing but a glare. Blond hair and exuberant sky blue eyes, a foreigner perhaps?

"Give her to me already!"

The command was articulated in haste by the male adolescent. Nonetheless, Gloria had no care for anything but the payment being received, no refunds of course. After letting the payment fall into Gloria's unappeasable hands, he walked toward Sakura with a grin that was feral, yet friendly. Sakura nonetheless kept her composure with an appeasing curl of her lips.

With her cue, Sakura stepped forward to grace the male with her presence, wrapping her arm around his left, leading him to the very end of a nearby hallway. She carefully slid open the door, letting her young master for tonight step into the room. That sat in silence, the male sitting on the cushion with a cup of hot tea on the table in front of him, since sake was not available for minors. Sakura sat on her knees at his left, waiting for whatever command he would give. Clearing his throat, the male showed off his set of teeth at her with a vibrant smile.

"Ne, you're Sakura-Chan right?"

"Hai…" She stared at him with feminine uncertainty, wondering just how she would seduce, or console him. Her eyes quickly analyzed him, just as she always did to her customers.

'He's definitely must be a virgin…pure…boyish charms…a bit cute and goofy all in one. Might be an idiot for all I know…maybe I should act with an innocent charm…hmm…-'

"—I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I just wanted to greet you here since that bastard kept making me curious about you! I mean it took me a while to find out you were here. Ne…Mind if I call you Sakura-Hime? Teme will get SO jealous when he hears me calling you that."

'Teme…? Well…at least I know one thing…' Sakura sat dumbfounded by his sudden start of conversation.

"O-of course…Naruto-Sama…May I call you that…Or maybe just Naruto…-kun?" She made a smooth transition, sliding a finger up his shirt-covered chest slowly pulling his chin toward her. She had to focus on her job.

His cheeks turned a vibrant red, blushing like mad. But he didn't move from their current position.

"You smell nice…Sakura-Hime…"

'He's a pervert…' Sakura concluded, continuously caressing him with her hand tenderly combing through his blond spikes of hair. He was developing, considering his bone structure, and was obviously not familiar with the opposite sex.

"S-Sakura-Hime? Uhm… this isn't exactly the reason I came here…I just, wanted to meet you." He said with an earnest smile, pulling away from her. Sliding her tongue over her red painted lips, she smiled.

"Well, why are you here then? I don't usually get requests from guys my age."

"Because I wanted to see you…"

Just to see me, or is there more? 'Because I don't recall, ever meeting a guy like you before…Naruto-Kun…" She deduced with a charming allure. He gulped nervously with a sheepish expression.

"Well, uh…I just couldn't wait to meet you…I wanted to ask you…do you want to leave this life?" he asked with seriousness Sakura was unable to comprehend.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me…Do you want to leave this life…forever?"

…

She cracked him an enticingly sweet smile, gently laughing as if it were a joke.

"That's impossible for me…Where would I go? All I have is my brain and my guts. I'm only good at being a woman. That'll all I've ever learned."

"But if you had the opportunity…would you?"

Sakura paused. What was he talking about? Was he crazy? She couldn't leave. After so many years of working her ass off..But then again, she hated Gloria since she was a greedy old hag who only valued her abilities.

"Naruto-Kun...did you come from the metropolitan part of Konoha? You don't seem like someone from around the countryside here…"

"Ah…you could say that. I don't exactly fit in with these parts…But the city is a pretty different place compared to this country life. Less peaceful and quiet, but you can still find a lot of instant ramen compared to here." Naruto grinned with a nostalgic feel.

"Ne, Sakura-Hime…You still didn't answer my question…would you want that chance to leave this life…right now…?"

'Damn it…So he isn't a complete fool…"

"...Well, even if I did…what better would I have to gain from leaving this life?" she countered.

"That's something for you to decide…ne?"Naruto grinned mischievously, taking a gulp of the lukewarm tea in one shot. He stood, Sakura at once escorting him out toward the entrance.

"I hope to see you again, Naruto-Kun."

He laughed.

"Oh you will…very soon. Ah! Don't tell teme about me being here!"

With that, he vanished into thin air, leaving Sakura baffled.

* * *

"That is all we shall go over today. Be sure to clean yourself up, ne?"

As Gloria left Sakura, she finally opened her mouth a breather. She groaned, her back covered with open slashes that bled slowly under the ripped white material. A huge bruise was at the back of her right shoulder, bleeding on the inside.

[A.N-//Flashback//

_//"…__would you want that chance to leave this life…right now…?"_

'Ha…If only he'd have asked me now…' Sakura thought to herself, figuring out how to clean herself up without Ino or the other women getting a look at her. They'd NEVER let it go.

She froze for a moment, her aching muscles tense as the sound of padded footsteps echoed behind her.

"Who is it…?"

"Ha-Haruno-San…?

Sakura turned to the muttering of her name, a pale Hinata staring at her, her gaze smoldered with fright and remorse.

"Hinata…" Sakura smiled humbly at her, enduring the bodily pain that engulfed her.

Shaking helplessly, she darted toward Sakura, falling to her knees, sitting at her level, and gaped at her wounds, tears streaming freely down her discontented expression.

Sakura's gaze held emptiness, yet continued to smile with unattended warmth.

"Hinata-Chan…again with the tears, perhaps you're trying to pity me?"

"N-no! O-o-f course n-not…I was just worried…sniff…"

"It's just something I go through once in a while…Gloria's way of teaching her 'top' student. You've known about it for already months now…still not used to it?"

"R-Right…sorry, it's just…a habit of m-mine…But it's just…so cruel…" Hinata said timidly finally calming herself from emotionally breaking down any further. Rubbing away the tears that blurred her view, she looked over, cautiously eyeing the blood that stained her back where her skin. With a silent exchange of words, Hinata carefully helped her up slowly lending a hand as they walked together slowly through the hall to Sakura's room at the very last door on the far end side.

The rooms had no locks, but were lucky to at least have a door. Inside as they stepped in, was filled with the mandatory items; a bed, a low table, a window, a small bathroom, and a chair.

The two sat in the room, as Hinata carefully began to carefully wash her wound with a wet towel.

Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples. First she got a once-in-a-while beating/'lesson' from the old hag and now has to calm down the ultimate crybaby.

What next?

Sakura held back her frustration, running her hand through her disheveled cherry tresses.

"Hinata, you and I both know that Gloria has no sense of judgment. Besides, this is nothing compared to what I've already dealt with in the past…She's a saint compared to what my mother was like." Sakura smiled cheekily as Hinata continuing to treat the remaining left over of wounds, soothed by her reassurance despite the trailing sarcasm felt towards the end.

"And listen, what she did was nothing. Hell yeah! I can't wait for the day when I finally get that old hag to crack for once!—Ahyyaa!!..." Sakura grinned raising her hand, yet had completely forgotten about her cut up shoulder, several bruises, and the deep cut at the middle of her back where the cloth was torn.

"Please don't push yourself! Let me…" Hinata swiftly got up to her feet and ran out of the room for a moment, only to return with a white medical kit.

"Where…did you get that?" Sakura watched intently as Hinata cleaned the blood with a wet towel, and applied a foul smelling ointment to her open wounds, only to soothe and massage away the pain.

"Before I left my home…my younger sister had given me a few spare items…including this. It's filled with expensive medicines that I can use in case there's an emergency…these wounds might take a while so try not to strain any of them…and you'll be fine." Hinata smiled as she finished her treatment. Sakura looked over them with bewilderment. The once open wounds had been wrapped in gauze and treated, only leaving the few bruises and dried blood that marred her skin.

"I'm thankful and all…but how did you sneak them into this place without getting caught?"

"Ah, well…Gloria-Sama had seen and inspected all my things, but probably thought it was just some ordinary ointment supply. She only takes anything valuable to the naked eye…And besides, I've been here for about two years now so I'm used to hiding anything that's too valuable...I believe you also had your belonging scouted thoroughly before you could be admitted, am I mistaken?" Sakura scowling obviously displeased with the unneeded honorific added to the devil's name.

"No, but I didn't exactly have anything that caught her eye except the fact I'd become one of her 'top' dolls in her so called collection…damn…what I would do if there was some way to leave this place after seven years…" Sakura cursed as Hinata smiled shyly.

"Ha…Haruno-San? I need to tell you…about something that I've kept to myself for a while…It's something I only want you to know…" Hinata bashfully played with her fingers, staring at the floor.

"Really? Now that I think about it," Sakura stood stripping herself of the ripped attire and tossing it into the rubbish bin in the corner, receiving a yelp from Hinata as she briefly covered her eyes. "You seemed a bit unusually emotional today…I knew you were hiding something!" Sakura grinned, quickly putting on a spare red kimono for today's nightly shift.

"Ah—well, I—it was hard for me…to bring up the topic…"

"Alright, so quit beating around the bush and tell me...Was it an affair?"

"Heaven forbid no! Uhm…w-well, not exactly…"

"So…?"

"I…was meeting with m-my…" Hinata whispered, flushing tomato red, covering her face with both hands. Despite Hinata's flustered expression, Sakura smiled genuinely with envy.

"So it's a guy…That's…great you have someone out there like that…is he cute?"

"Ah! W-well…I've only met him last night…he's never shown me his face…but I mean…it was sudden but…I couldn't help but accept him… " she raised her hands toward the crest of her neck, a hidden chain carefully placed loosely tied around with a silver halo-like ring hanging from it, glistening at full volume. Sakura's eyes widened, recovering quickly with a wide grin and cheery apple green eyes.

"M-marriage…?" she breathed, anticipating her friend's answer.

All Hinata could do was bashfully nod, carefully hiding the ring securely in-between her breasts.

"When did he pop the question?"

"W-Well…the very last time I saw him…last night…" she whispered with brash embarrassment. Sakura waited patiently rubbing her back, as Hinata breathed to continue.

"He…came at the usual time…usual place where we had always met…I started meeting him one year ago…we met when I had wanted to sneak out for the first time for fresh air by chance…it was love at first sight for me…He always came just to comfort me…It was soothing. B-But now…he's proposed and…he wants me to escape with him…" she trailed of wiping away another shower of tears, Sakura silently considering if to bring a bucket. She sighed and cleared her throat.

"So, when are you leaving?"

Hinata stopped her silent cries, staring, taken aback by the question.

"Y-You're…You're not…angry with me?"

"Hm? Why should I be? I'm congratulating you! I'm going to make sure you leave with him. Just make sure you visit…ne?" Sakura slyly smiled, Hinata giggling.

"W-ell he said that he'll wait for me tonight…On the full moon…but I don't think I'll be able to escape with Gloria on guard…"

"I'll just say that I let you leave! After all, what are friends for? Plus with my genius mind and cunning bravery there is no way she 'll get through me!" Sakura said stubbornly with a grin. Hinata's face brightened up with delight, embracing her friend with joy without a second thought.

"Thank you so much… I promise to come back…now that I have your permission all I have left is—"

"No way, I'm gonna visit you first!"

"But-"

"No buts!!"

"No I mean…but… how will I escape?"

Sakura thought for a moment and stood. She walked over to her bed, reaching behind it. She pulled her hand out with a rope in her clutches. She tossed it to Hinata and sat next her.

"Use that. I was going to use it to escape when the time comes, but you should, it's an opportunity to a new future."

"Haruno-San...Thank you so mu—"

Sakura cut her off with wrapped arms around her friend in a farewell embrace.

"Don't thank me. Now hurry, the plan is simple. When we begin our night shift in an hour, you better be gone. Use that rope to sneak out from a window and run as far as you can from this place…with him…I'll be fine. Just get out of here…" she whispered tenderly before walking away from her heading for the dressing room where it would be soon time to work, leaving Hinata frozen behind.

"…Haruno-san…please let her be alright…I-I will do my best…." Hinata said shakily to herself, wiping away the small trail of tears that just never seemed to stop.

Taking a deep breath, she took off running into her room with the rope in her hands and out the window with no regrets left behind…

…

Only a friend.

* * *

Just as Sakura had planned, when Hinata snuck out and was under suspicion, Sakura took the blame for letting her escape. Gloria was furious obviously…

After a heated discussion, Gloria seethed venomously grumbling as she stomped away fleeting out of the changing room, while Sakura was grinning with satisfaction.

"Just as I thought…can't punish me in public since it might ruin your image…pathetic hag…" Sakura muttered to herself cheerily.

A slave to men and their desires, today she wore a burgundy kimono that was designed with cuts to show skin here and there, the shape of an ivory green skeletal butterfly flowing through the exquisite garment. She served men who were already drunk beer and cocktails. Each customer and friends had their own room where few to several of the female servers would stay to accommodate any drinks. The rules were simple. The women had two choices.

To remain in the lobby where men could drool and wager a price fitting to Gloria's standards.

Or to dwell outside and stroll through the halls looking for any rooms that needed female servers. If the lights of the room were off, then there would be no trespassing due to any 'privacy' issues. Every woman/girl _must_ flirt with the customer as they serve. In other words, the geisha choosing her customer…

'Either way, Gloria gets a profit…' Sakura thought as she walked around the halls, looking for a room with a guy that looked decent.

'Yesterday with that foreigner was interesting…but Gloria always gets mad when she sees a customer leave early…damn her and expectations…who does she think she is…' Sakura thought, unable to forget today and her 'lesson'. Thanks to the healing ointment Hinata had, Sakura was saved from two weeks of bandaging and covering up bruises.

She continued walking around the halls, the smell of alcohol filling in the air. She finally noticed a few rooms as she graciously gave customers a drink. She stopped to hear the sound of nauseating giggles from a female co-worker who was none other than Ino, working up her demanding charm. She was currently ganging up on a customer with fake enthusiasm. Sakura watched with a deadpanned expression, as Ino was purposely showing cleavage.

"Don't touch me."

"Why can't I? You look so delicious…"

"I don't want you."

"My name's Ino…If you'd like…want to play with m—"

"Excuse her rudeness! She tends to be a bit much at times…so much it makes me want to puke." Sakura said innocently with a menu pad in her hands. Ino flipped back her long platinum blond hair with an ice cold stare to match. Yamanaka Ino, from Sakura's analysis: a woman who bases her charm on her vanity and sex appeal. Her haughtiness is usually what reeled in men and profit to line up every night.

She also happened to be an ex-best friend.

"Sakura…" Ino seethed with a sneer, both too busy in their quarreling, unable to notice the young man's reaction to the name mentioned.

"Ino…"

"You pink haired slut…Who the hell do you think you are to interrupt?"

"Well if you weren't being such a pig headed whore I wouldn't have to."

///Twitch///

///Glare///

"If you both don't mind, being the customer…would you ugly creatures remove yourselves from my sight at once…and you…," he grabbed Ino by the shoulder and pulled her close with his lips to her ear, "that revolting scent is insufferable…what was it…perfume?" the young man cut in briskly as he shoved her away, a death glare adorning his handsome face. Ino took in a deep breath, before she continued to try and grab his attention.

"Oh don't be so mean! It's not like we're hurting anyone. Besides, it's obvious that forehead here was butting in first!" Ino continued to pester, ignoring his previous warning,

///Slap///

…Before getting a slap in the face.

His piercing eyes stabbing through Ino as 'annoyance'. Ino froze, reacting with a fake sob, and then a saccharine smile.

"You sure know how to treat a lady…"

"Shikamaru's been worried sick you know…"

"Why should you care? It's my life! I'd love to sit around and chat...But I have a job to do…"

Ino took one last glance at Sakura, before stomping away to find a new prey to tease, leaving with a dramatic close (screaming her way out of the room…)…

Sakura stood stiffly, astounded by his bitter conduct, however was unfazed.

"Good evening. I shall be accompanying you…?"

"Hn…"

'What an attitude.'

Sakura spent the moment to study his appearance. He was cross-legged on the thin cushion and before a small table with a bottle of sake. He had spiky midnight black hair that was a slightly messy. He was wearing black on black; a leather tank that molded well with his slim masculine figure like a second skin with leather pants and black sandals. He seemed rather young like yesterday's guest, but was very different and somehow familiar. It was as if he held an air of vast experience and dark obscurity to him.

The cold expression never left him. With a mask-like smile, she carefully sat on her knees beside of the man, waiting for a command. The smell of alcohol lingered in the air. His hand was gripped around a small glass of sake, the half-filled bottle at his left on the small table.

"Sakura was it…? So we finally meet…" He turned toward her with half-lidded eyes, red bleeding into his onyx colored irises. She froze, unable to move.

Before she could comprehend, she was in his lap, her back arched, his lips pressed against hers with bruising contact.

The feeling was numbingly cold. His eyes never closed, watching her as he continued to taste her. His eyes were captivating hers, the illusion of reds and blacks were hypnotic, clashing with her sporadic shades of green.

She tried to move, but was unsuccessful. Her body lay lifeless in his arms that held her bone-crushingly close with a raw passion. Finally releasing her lips, she was left breathless in his arms from his arousing attack.

"I missed you…" was all he said with a touch of possessive innocence, nipping her earlobe, sending a shiver down her spine. His arms wouldn't let go, her face resting on his shoulder, his leaning into her neckline.

"W-Who…who are you…?" She asked, finally able to catch her breath. He chuckled, before running his tongue against the side of her neck like a snake. He breathed in her scent, emitting a low predatorily growl.

"Excuse me? Please…let me go!"

"Never…seven years is long enough…I couldn't wait. I can't now…" he responded childishly. After a few tries, Sakura concluded it was near impossible to remove herself from his iron grip.

'Think Sakura think! He MUST be drunk…he has to be. Or else why the hell would he do this?...wait a second… seven years…?' she briefly took a glance, face to face with him.

She then realized.

"Sasu…ke …Onii-Chan…?"

She quickly turned her face, feeling his lips tenderly pressed on her, as he kissed her cheek.

"So you do remember…" he said slowly, smirking as he chuckled darkly. Sakura blushed harder hearing the sound of his velvety voice. He gently released her from his embrace, however kept a hand securely around hers just in case. Sakura sat with a blank expression, unable to express her cluttered emotions.

She was…shocked. Why…why now? Why did he have to come now? What had he been up to...did he really miss her?

"Sakura…come with me…" he pulled out the pins that held together her hair, letting the long strands of cherry pink fall to her shoulders, down to the middle of her back.

///SLAP///

Her hand fell from his cheek, leaving her with a sprained wrist and a numbing painful sensation throbbing in her left fist.

"I wouldn't try doing anything to me just yet…You won't stand a chance." He chuckled with a toothy smirk.

"Oh NOW you tell me you have a face as hard as steel!!" Sakura spat with a sour expression.

"Sakura, answer me now. I don't have much time…my patience is wearing thin. Are you willing to come with me, away from this pitiful reality or not? Either way you don't have a choice, since I'll make you mine as of tonight…" he gave her a solid gaze with predatory intent in his eyes.

"…"

"Is it because of your so-called boss…? Would you say yes if I killed her now?" he asked with such a casual seriousness, it scared her.

"Where are you planning to take me if I were to follow?"

"Does it matter…? All I want is you to be with me…"

"Is that so? How can I trust you? You could be taking advantage of me for all I know. That's the usual routine when a man enters a brothel house. To take advantage of the most appealing, and leave nothing but money and an empty bed." Sakura countered, the fire never leaving her eyes. His eyes bore into hers with piercing affection, his hand around hers tightening.

"…am I that hard to trust…or are you afraid of me?"

"Look, no matter how I look at things, I can't escape. There's no way. You will NEVER convince me otherwise.

* * *

"I just can't believe you convinced me!..Stupid good-looking ass...wait 'til I get back at you!" she fired with a glare.

"Is this all your luggage?" Sasuke asked, looking at the small white knapsack bag. Sakura nodded, strapping it to her shoulder.

"I only placed what I REALLY needed. I'm fine."

He then began to smirk with a sadastically dark touch to his features.

"Great...now to the fun part..."

Before she could take a guess at what he meant, he lifted her into his arms as if lifting air, bridal style and zoomed from the second floor into the lobby in a flash...three seconds to be approximate. Sakura was dumbfounded, and yet fascinated with her childhood companion. He stood face to face with Gloria, who was too busy counting her money to notice. After a counting the very last bill, she looked up to see Sasuke and his red gleaming eyes.

"How my I help you sir—Sakura? What are you doing?"

"I want her."

"Ah but sir, she is my property, but of course you can always rent her for a longer due date. This would re—"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch…I asked you once…I will not ask again…"

"Excuse me?! If you are not willing to pay more, get out and leave her. Before thinks get messy…" Gloria seethed as her lackeys stood in front of her, ready for combat.

If I can't have her willingly...then I guess I'll take her by force." he said with a split second of sadistic pleasure. His eyes were completely a deadly seeping red with three signature comma shaped symbols that formed a spiral. He showed off his pearly whites which were sharply shaped as dangerous looking fangs. Claws formed, however he was careful holding Sakura. Wings grew instantaneously on his back, curving like daggers in midair.

Sasuke effortlessly used a clawed finger to stab the lackeys one by one. Blood spewed from the bodies that fell lifeless to the ground.

Everything happened so fast. No one could hear them from the hallway filled with customers. Sasuke used his tongue to clean his blood covered hands.

"G—get away from me!! You hideous monster—Get away!!" Gloria screamed. Sakura was surprised the guests never woke.

He grabbed Gloria by the neck, effortlessly hanging her in the air while he held Sakura close.

"All you need to know is you could've lived your miserable life, if you'd just given her to me…now all you've accomplished is losing her, and your life to my thirst." He said with an annoyed expression as he broke her neck, with a squeeze, unaffected by her silent scream. Sakura was paralyzed with both fear…and excitement?

Her insides squirmed with a strange feel of delight, hearing the sound of her boss…dead.

"Sakura…close your eyes."

She obeyed, shutting her eyes.

He then brought his lips to her lifeless neck, sucking the blood within her dry. As he was in the middle of draining the blood from Gloria, Sasuke never let her leave his arms, forcing her to hear him overkill her boss. Even without sight temporarily, Sakura was able to hear.

The sound was juicy, and seemed unpleasantly succulent from Sakura's perspective. The moment his lips pulled away, two large teeth marks were embedded through the skin.

She was already dead, but the look in her eyes was unbearable.

"Anyone else?" he said smirking arrogantly, baring his fangs that gleamed in the moonlight. Sasuke, feeling refreshed, inhaled the piquant smells and of rotting corpses. Gloria sat bone-dry behind the cash machine. Sasuke savored the blood that replenished his thirst, bringing his full attention and focus back to his Sakura.

The sound of bones cracking was evident, as he dropped the old woman carelessly to the counter, leaning toward the hesitating Sakura who was debating whether to run for her life or wait and see. She shivered as he stared into her eyes while walking out of the inn, still cradling her close.

* * *

Sakura was overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events. She was now with him, still in his arms, flying in the moonlit sky.

"Sasuke-Niichan…where are we going…?"

She coulkdn't help but state at his large wings that flapped, gliding in the air. Taking a closer look, they resembled webbed frog feet, scales tightly holding the smooth structure together. The wings continued to lift their weight and swim through the misty clouds and shades of the night sky.

"…The city. There we'll get properly settled."

"Oh, I've never been to the city before..."

'No where in fact...'

She was now free. Just like that.

She had never stepped outside of her prison, not since the day she was abandoned. And yet here she stood with…

"…Sasuke-Niichan…Thank you…" the soft murmur left her quivering lips, eyes lined with caution, not knowing what else to say.

"Aah…" he caressed a hand upon her cheek and kissed her gently. Sakura shivered from his gentle touch, yet willingly let him. He pulled away, and gazed deeply into pools of green.

His eyes were filled with a hostile red that gleamed in the moonlight.

"Sakura…aren't you afraid?"

"…never."

///silence///

"Ne…Tell me…What happened to you…?" Sakura whispered, wondering what happened to him. Thousands of questions filled her mind, only one of them answered.

"I can't tell you the details as of yet…do you want to know?

"…Mm…Please…"

Then before I answer your questions…I want to ask of you…a proposal."

Sakura blushed. Though his face remained serious, the glint in his eyes flickered with excitement, like a flame that danced in the darkness.

"Become my bride…for eternity."

Her face turned blank.

'Doesn't he mean marriage?'

Her thoughts clouded her consciousness, leaving her for the moment. Sasuke looked at her neck with appetite. He lowered his head to her neckline and started to lick her skin tenderly. Her thought process stopped abruptly, feeling the familiar sensation of his tongue.

"This might hurt, Sakura..." he whispered making her confused.

"Eh?"

He bit down on her neck, completely engrossed with her irresistible taste. Losing consciousness, she fell limp in his arms.

* * *

**The more reviews, the more updates. Ciao. **

((A.N: Preview of revised Ch.2))

Regaining consciousness and slowly opening her eyes, right before her eyes…was the (drop-dead, stunningly gorgeous) face of _him_…

Sakura mentally shrieked as she backed away towards the edge of the bed.

Why was she in the same room…same bed…as _him_…?

"Calm down Sakura…must breathe ii—n and…and out…Okay…This is definitely a dream. It has to be…But why does everything seem so…-"

"Real?" Sasuke had muttered against the back of her neck, a hand effortlessly wrapped around her mouth to prevent the piercing cry echo throughout the room. After a few moments and when Sakura FINALLY gave up on her desperate attempts of chewing his hand off, he let go.

"Alright…One…! I want a clear explanation of WHY THE HELL I'm here. Two, can't you just consider my reluctance as…a care for personal hygiene?"

* * *

**Wait for me, ne? I'll have the next one up once I get some feedback. If there's no feedback, I guess deleting this might be another option. If you liked the previous version, let me know. I'll simply edit this back to its original (somehow) and work on chapter 11. But I honestly I like where this plot is going compared to my last idea. Your decision I guess. Thanks for taking the time to read. Much appreciated.**


End file.
